1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical actuators for liquid dispensing taps such as are commonly used on bag-in-box style packages. The mechanical actuators are comprised of levers, linkages, and hinges which, in combination, modify the force required to open the liquid dispensing tap. Such mechanical actuators require less actuating force and provide better flow control to the users of said liquid dispensing taps when compared to similar liquid dispensing taps without said mechanical actuators. Furthermore, for a given mechanical advantage, mechanical actuators of the present invention permit locating the primary pivots of the levers in positions which minimize the extension of the levers beyond the general outline of the dispensing tap. This reduces the bending moment applied to the dispensing tap at its mounting when the levers are actuated to open the tap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inexpensive dispensing taps are currently used to dispense many different liquids, such as, wine, water, and laundry products. Although not exclusively, these dispensing taps are commonly associated with packages comprised of plastic liners disposed within supporting paperboard containers often referred to as bag-in-box packages.
Bag-in-box packages typically contain three or more liters of liquid product, makes handling and pouring cumbersome. Consequently, many taps which can dispense liquid product by gravity upon demand have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,425 issued to Lucking on June 5, 1984, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a plastic diaphragm tap employing a domed resilient diaphragm which must he pressed and deformed downward to unseat a valve for dispensing. Release of pressure from the resilient diaphragm permits the diaphragm to regain is original shape and close the valve. However, the user must overcome the resilience of the diaphragm with a single finger or thumb while his or her hand is in a rather uncomfortable position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,493 issued to Dudzik on Feb. 3, 1987, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses another dispensing tap for a liquid container which also employs a resilient diaphragm, hut further includes two simple levers to help overcome the resilience of the dome and improve the ergonomics, i.e., the user's hand position while operating.